Fragrance
by Setalina Muro
Summary: Zhao thought himself rather lucky to have captured the attention of the Princess. Of course, he hadn’t thought about how much she loved making a fool of others…ZhaoxAzula OneShot


**Fragrance  
By:  
Setalina Muro**

**Summary:** Zhao thought himself rather lucky to have captured the attention of the Princess. Of course, he hadn't thought about how much she loved making a fool of others…ZhaoxAzula

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Avatar: the Last Airbender or any places, people and/or other things you are familiar with from the show or anything else. This plot, however, and all other plots posted under this user name, is mine.

**A/N:** Greetings all. This is my first venture into the Avatar fandom (I'm a Yugioh writer by heart, but don't let that deter you!). It's ZhaoxAzula, not a popular shipped couple form what I've seen. But there are a few out there. Please enjoy.

* * *

**Fragrance**

* * *

He watched her power-down from the last fireball she had thrown—a well aimed and searing burst of flame so dazzlingly hot it bordered on a flickering blue shade.

"We'll call it a draw, Captain," she said lazily as she brushed aside her dark hair. Sweat trailed down her body, leaving a delicate sheen on her young, pale flesh. A smirk touched her pink lips when she noticed her opponent's eyes lingering on her. "Captain," she called out.

He started from a daze, blinking twice before casting her a delicious smile. "Of course, Princess," he said, bowing to her. "That last shot was very good. You'll have lightning in your grasp soon."

Azula, twelve-year-old princess of the proud Fire Nation, smiled yet again. It wasn't at Captain Zhao's compliment, but some humorous thought that flinted across her mind.

A moment of silence passed between the two in which their eyes remained locked in a heated gaze. For once, Azula glanced away first, tucking a loose bang in place behind her ear.

"I'm going to the bathhouse now, Captain," she said. "Would you care to join me?"

Zhao let the thought fester in his mind for a moment. "I' don't believe that would be appropriate, Princess," he replied, smirking.

"Suit yourself," Azula drawled over her shoulder, walking away.

Zhao watched her go. In forty-years he had never seen a more seducing woman than that young girl. She knew her position quite well and how she loved to tempt him with it. The mot recent bout of Agni Kais, he knew, were nothing more than a plot for his attention. And she had acquired _that_ quickly enough.

Her invitation was tempting to the attractive captain. He was in the peak of his form; lean, toned muscles swelled down his arms, and his stomach was finely sculpted. He was no burly, over-stuffed Earthbender---he was a perfect example of the best the Fire Nation had to offer and damned if he wasn't proud of it.

And, oh the perks involved in attracting the Princess in the early stages of her adolescent! Her thirteenth birthday was approaching, and although her father wouldn't auction her off until she was sixteen (if she hadn't killed him and taken the throne by that time, ha!) Zhao saw no problem with procuring her affections now. Three years would change a lot. He would become a Commander soon, he knew, and Admiral would soon follow. And when the Fire Nation's navy was placed in his hands, he would take down the Water Tribe with his secret plan. The princess's body would have filled out by then, leaving her so beautiful and so cold it would hurt. He smiled merely thinking of that glorious day. But for now…

He strode for the exit Azula turned toward, tall and proud. The hallways opened up before him and he began to trace his path without hesitation. Suddenly a voice drew his mind from soaking in that bath.

"Um…Captain?"

He paused and golden eyes narrowed coldly as he glanced out of the corner of his eyes. "Lieutenant. What can I do for you?"

"I just wouldn't suggest what you're thinking, Captain."

"Is that all?" Zhao's eyes closed in annoyance. "Although your concern is…_touching_, my suggestion would be that you stay of things that don't concern you or else you'll find yourself being thrown off my ship. Are we clear?"

The other man bowed, ashen-faced. "Of course, Captain."

"Good. Then return to the vessel," Zhao ordered. "Make sure the men are ready to leave in three hours."

"Yes, Captain."

"You're dismissed."

Zhao waited until the man's hurried footsteps had vanished to slam a fist full of flame into metal walls of the palace hallway. He sighed and began walking again, calmly preening his protruding sideburns…

* * *

"Why Captain, I didn't think you'd come."

Her voice was pleasant enough, but he could hear the triumph beneath it.

"Well, Princess, I couldn't very well leave you here alone," he replied, stepping out from behind a screen with a snow-white towel wrapped around his waist.

"Ah, the dangers of the palace grounds. I had nearly forgotten," Azula laughed. "Aren't you quite the gentleman?" She paused. "Is there something the matter, Captain?"

"The bath is scented," he said, feeling a little foolish, standing out the outskirts of the steaming water. Zhao did _not_ take scented baths.

"Just cherry blossoms," Azula assured, pinching up a pale pink petal between her thumb and forefinger. "Is that a problem?"

He wanted to admit that it was, but decided against it. "Of course not, Your Highness." He smiled, sliding into the water. "It's just…very sweet."

"Oh." But Azula smiled as well. "But I have to use something to appear sweet and docile for my father." Zhao chuckled as Azula began to began to examine her fingers daintily. "It's a pity you didn't come sooner," she said, sighing. "I'm starting to wrinkle." She flashed her fingers toward him before sliding across the bath and putting her hands on his knees. She propped herself up and planted her lips firmly over his. A few moments passed until she pulled away. "Stay as long as you like," she said. "And have a nice trip, Captain."

He watched her walk away before letting a smooth smirk slide across his face. Oh yeah, Zhao had game alright.

* * *

Zhao exited his cabin a short while after his ship had left the Fire Nation dock. He stood in the observatory, arms clasped behind his back as he gazed out across the lonely blue ocean. He was distracted suddenly by a member of his crew shuffling about on deck, his nose stuck out like a hound's.

"What are you doing, you idiot?" Zhao called.

"Well, Captain," the sailor replied. "I think we might have a stow-away and I think it's a girl."

"And what in the world brings you to that conclusion?" Zhao asked, exasperated as he rubbed his eyes.

"I smell cherry blossoms is all, Captain. I just sort of assumed…" The man barely had time to dodge the fire ball Zhao had aimed at him.

"Don't waste time," Zhao yelled. "Do something useful!" He stormed back to his chambers, swinging off his cloak once he was inside. He lifted one arm and sniffed distastefully and sure enough…

One hand rose to massage his temples as he ground his teeth.

_Damn her…_

* * *

A young pink-clad girl cart wheeled around the Princess Azula. "What are you so happy about, Azula?" she asked her voice high and bubbly.

"Me?" the princess asked innocently, twirling a cherry blossom between her fingers. A devilish smirk found her lips. "Nothing at all, Ty Lee," she said, the delicate petal suddenly catching fire. "I just had a very nice bath."

**-The End-**

* * *

**A/N:**I hope you found it humorous. If you have any suggestions, please feel free to share. I'm still feeling out characterization for the fandom and I like to be accurate. Thanks for reading!

Lina


End file.
